


Precognition

by rachiebird



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Dangan Ronpa Kink Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachiebird/pseuds/rachiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I belatedly fill a prompt for the kink meme. (Description taken from the request.)</p><p>A blade in his gut, holes through his chest, bruises on his skin, his skull caving in, his bones melting down, his flesh burning up, his sight blurring numb. For Hagakure the ability to experience the future through dreams sucks when the future is how everyone dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precognition

He has to play things by ear. It’s natural really. His talent isn’t like Asahina or Fujisaki’s, and there’s no how-to guide for the spirit world. But he’s heard it said before that once you open your eyes to it, you can never close them again. That’s always made things a little complicated. It never draws the good kind of attention when you’re talking to someone and you blurt out things you aren’t actually supposed to know. But normally it’s not to bad. Most of the visions and branches he sees- they don’t involve him at all. They’re just random little snippets of conversation and actions: nothing even approaching extreme. 

But now… Sometimes Hagakure has dreams. Oowada losing his temper, attacking Ishimau in the saunas- sure he confesses afterward, but that doesn’t mean that he’ll ever be able to look at the biker the same way. Someone slipping poison into a meal and they all have to listen to Sayaka’s sobbing, watch as she coughs up blood and bile, look on knowing there’s nothing they can do. That’s enough to make Hagakure swear to prepare his own food from then on out. 

But it’s a stressful environment, isn’t it? Being in a situation like this is enough to disrupt anyone’s sleeping schedule. And just as many of his nightmares feature completely improbable things. Dystopic environments, gunshots and blood. Dead people who he doesn’t even know. A scorched and barren world where Monobear reigns like a king. He wonders if it’s maybe supposed to be some sort of metaphor? But he’s read several books on dream interpretation, and it still doesn’t make sense.

But sometimes he talks to people and he gets this feeling, a splash of blood that isn’t really there, dizziness, pain, he feels like his entire body is on fire- and he has to excuse himself, run away and lock himself in his room until it goes away because 30% is way too much when it comes to someone’s life. 

Maizono’s death. That’s when it had really started. After her body had been discovered, after the trial, after everything settles down and he’s lying awake in bed- (holy shit, this is all real, it’s not a joke, it’s real, it’s real, it’s real, he could die at any moment) That’s the exact moment when he comes to the sudden realization that he predicted this. This and about a million different offshoots, but still. Maybe he could have put the pieces together, figured out that this was something that happened more often than not. (It had happened more often than not, hadn’t it? He can’t really remember.)

That night, he sees somebody drown in the pool. Someone speared by an arrow. Someone with their head cracked open after being pushed down a flight of stairs. Blood everywhere and Fukawa’s face distorted into a gruesome grin. And then normal things. Things that don’t seem to have any significance. Kirigiri and Naegi talking. Togami in the library. Celes in Yamada’s room discussing something with him. 

When he finally jolts awake, he wonders if he should tell someone. Ishimaru? Naegi? Almost any of his classmates probably has more sway over the others than he does. But… What would he even say? How, out of a thousand possible murders, could he possibly pick out what’s most likely to happen? How could any action be taken against it? 

And then after the second murder, after Fujisaki’s secret is revealed- That’s when Hagakure realizes that he’d never seen anything at all from this timeline. And then, he really has to sit back and consider how infinite the future’s possibilities are. It’s not the first time he’s had to do that. It’s just that this time, it’s not interesting. It's terrifying.


End file.
